Unidentified Angel
by x.buttercup.x
Summary: Troy Bolton had always thought he was better than anyone else, until one day he met a girl that changed his life and showed him what he was doing was wrong, her name was Gabriella Montez, and she had a deep dark secret ....x
1. Mystery Girl

**Chapter 1**

**before class started.**

_"Hey dude, whats up?" Chad, troys best friend asked._

_"Noting much, your in a good mood, i guess you and that katy girl went all the way last nite huh?" Troy asked._

_"Pretty much, i think im gonna stick with this one" Chad said._

_"Duuuuude!! remember our moto!" Troy exclaimed_

_"I know I know, as soon as we get what we want, we move on" Chad said with a sigh._

They heard the bell but decided to skip class,

on their way to the bathrooms Troy bumped into someone

it was the shy girl that sat behind him in spanish.

_"Jesus christ, four eyes do you ever look were you going?"Troy said madly_

_"Sorry troy, i was in a rush, im sorry" Jenny said._

_"Yeah well you better be you freak" Troy shouted._

_Troy knocked Jenny's books out of her hand and walked on laughing._

_"Dude, im going to go into the changing rooms i think i left my watch in there." chad said_

_"Thats cool, I'll go into the bathroom, you can meet me there" troy replied._

When Troy walked into the boy's bathroom, he saw a girl standing beside the sink.

He didn't know this girl, He had never seen her before.

_"Well well well, if it isnt thee Troy Bolton!" she said._

_"Who are you?" Troy asked._

_"Gabriella. thats all you need to know sweetie!" Gabriella replied._

_"You shouldn't be in here" Troy excliamed._

_"Oh really, and who's gonna see me?huh?" She said with a hint of sarcasism._

_"Whatever! So your kinda hot,could could I get your number?"he asked._

_"I don't think so, Troy, Im here on a mission and I dont have time for silly games!" she exclaimed._

Troy heard the door opening, he knew it was chad, so he turn around to him!

_"Im back!" Chad said laughing._

_"This is Gabriella" Troy said as he turn back around to Gabriella._

_"Dude, don't tell me your naming the sinks now!" Chad said and laughed._

_"Where did she go?" Troy wondered._

_"Where did who go?"Chad asked._

_"Gabriella! Where did she go?"Troy wondered._

_"The sink is right there" Chad said sarcasticly._

_"No, man, there was a girl here a minute ago!" Troy eplained._

_"Your crazy!" Chad exclaimed._

They waited until the next bell and sneaked out of the school and went to the near by diner.

Troy spots a familiar face.

_"THATS HER!!" Troy shouted and pointed to the table behind them._

Chad quickly turned around to see an empty table.

_"Where did she go now?" Troy wondered._

_"Not again, what is up with you today?" Chad asked._


	2. Realisation

That Night

Troy lay awake in his bed, thinking about Gabriella, there was so much he wanted to know about her and why the hell could chad not see her?

"Weird!" troy said as shivers filled his body.

Just then there was a knock at his window. Troy jumped out of his bed and went to see what it was.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Gabriella said quietly.

"How the hell did you find my house!?!" Troy shouted in disbelief.

"Shhh! People are in bed you know!" She Scoulded.

"Answer the question gabriella !" he snapped.

"sheeesh! It doesnt matter listen, meet me at the shore tomorrow at 3" she said.

But before troy could answer she had run away. Troy went back to bed and tried to sleep but it wass difficult when his head was filled with questions.

The next day.

" im telling you! She was at my house lastnight!" troy exclaimed.

"im worried about you man! Maybe you should see some one, like the school nurse or a crazy doctor, well i dont mean that the doctor would be crazy i mean hes the guy that helps crazy people, not that your crazy, im just ... em....well i....." chad stuttered.

"SHUT UP!! IM NOT CRAZY!!" Troy yelled.

All the students in the cafeteria looked up at troy at the moment. The room was silent.

"IM NOT OKAY, IM NOT...." Troy continued and stormed out.

At the shore at 3

Troy walked to the end of the shore towards a girl wearing a black coat, just as he'd expected it was Gabriella. She turned around.

"hey" she said.

"Hey, so what do you want?" troy asked.

" i need to show you someting!" she explained "come with me!"

Troy hesitated but followed gariella to her car, they drove up to a house, it was a small white house, one story. It looked old & rough.

"why did you take me here?" troy asked.

"A girl lives here, invisible to most, including you, shes a very beautiful girl, but shes a broken girl, even though she doesnt show it. Her father is abusive & drinks alot, her mother died two years ago. She has two younger siblings. She has to be the strong one... 24/7. Her dad come home each and every single night drunk and he beats her and her little sisters. The neighbour have repeatedly called the police and social services, but they could never take them, because they'd lie. They believe that their father will stop. They want to help him." She explained.

"wow, poor girl" troy said with a tear in his eye.

" yeah shes unfortunate, but do you know what makes life so much harder for her?" gabriella said.

"what?" he asked.

"you troy, school is her only escape from it all, but the problem is you bully her!" gabriella explained.

"me, it must be a mistake, your wrong, who is this girl anyway?" he asked.

"its jenny!" she said.

Troy swallowed hard and felt sick to his stomach and ashamed of himself.


End file.
